


You were the friend I didn't know I needed

by Sukulala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukulala/pseuds/Sukulala
Summary: Sombra and mercy are more alike then you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is little shipping in this story but it's in the back ground. And I'm looking for a beta reader so if you can help let me know.

Genji and fareeha sat in the corner playing chess. Which have become the norm on their days off. Neither one of them spoke just sat quietly playing the war actually going on in their head. Fareeha move her piece smiling leaning back in her chair she felt like she had become victorious in this battle. As genji moves close to say something. There was a loud bang and then a groan from a desk across the room. Them caught up in the war in their mind they had forgotten about the blonde doctor that was in the room. Genji gets to his feet. Both look over to her. Both becoming used to her talk to herself as she worked but this was different.

Another angry side came from the doctor as he made his way over to her desk. Everything ok Angela? He asked looking at her. She said nothing still clicking away on the screen she didn’t even hear him at first until he spoke again. She jumps little she had forgotten that fareeha and genji being there. She looks up at genji trying to smile. Yes, I’m fine. Just work you know. She said trying to seem like nothing was actually wrong. 

Genji and Fareeha both looking at each other knowing that she was lying but unsure if they should push the matter. Genji remove his hand from Angela going back to the table with Fareeha. Watch her for a few more seconds before returning to their game.

Where did the file goes I can’t move on their own! she thought tapping away at the screen. She would email Winston. Maybe he had moved them. Ones the email was send. She sigh again rubbing the bridge of her nose. Maybe she was just tried or over worked. She stand up to get some coffee. Leaving the two behind her in there Battle of the Mind.

Come back to the computer coffee in hand. Angela looks at her computer that was now off. She looks around. Did someone come in here? She asked looking at genji and fareeha. Both look up from there game. No both said. Angela sits down. Maybe Jack is really maybe I need a break from all this work. One the computer loaded back up. There was an email but it wasn’t from Winston. She didn’t know this person. Reading over the email made her more confused. Why would someone want to meet with her?

It was half past one in the morning. Angela was standing by a tree in a park outside of the base. Why was she doing this why was she alone. After some time Angela thought about leaving when she heard a voice behind. I didn’t think you would show up. The other woman say with a laugh. Angela turns fast to face the woman. You! She said eyeing sombra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be short. I just got my Pc fixed. and I did this chapter on my phone. Next chapters will be longer and I hope to have beta reader at that time. Thank you to everyone behind me on this. :D

Sombra was standing there. Her hands out like she was showing she hasn’t no weapons. Angela eyes her hard. Unsure what this woman wanted with her. Oh sorry for the time of day. Sombra said walking closer. I know this is the time of day for your nightcap with a ninja or was it an Egyptian sun tonight. Sombra said with a wink laughing more to herself. Angela feels heat around her neck and ears. What do you want? Angela said little hard. We need to talk. You have something I need. Sombra said. Ha! Why would I help you? Angela said standing up fully trying to look bigger.  
Because Doctor. She said the word doctor slow. I know all about you and your work. She said leaning in to Angela. I know all the things you did for Overwatch all the thing you do in your lap. Angela back away from her fast. I haven’t done anything wrong! She knew that was a lie. you have nothing on me she said firmly trying to not let this woman intimidate her but she feel herself growing smaller. You know what you have done.Sombra said leaning back on a tree. She looked as if she was bored. Angela was done with this talk. She turns to leave I will not help you in any way. Angela said not looking at Sombra. Before she knew it sombra was in front of her. Oh you will help me. I know what really happened at Swiss Headquarters and You can lie to the United Nations. But I know that's nothing more than to cover your our back. How do you think your friends would look at you after knowing the real angel. Sombra said with another wink. Walking off. You think about it hard and I will be in touch. She said with a wave. Angela was heart was racing now. Making her way back to her room her head was racing. She shakes her head walking into what she thought was a wall then looking up seeing Fareeha smiling back at her. But her smiles falls seeing the look on Angela face. Are you ok? What happens? Farheea asked watching Angela face. Was it Genji what did he do? She asked more sounding like she was getting mad. No fareeha he didn’t do anything. It’s nothing like that. It’s nothing don’t you worried. Angela said trying to smiles at Fareeha. She walked pass Fareeha. She could hear Fareeha calling after her but she didn’t stop. She couldn’t let her or anyone know what had happen. She almost run to her room. Closing the door hard. Was there anyone she could call? No she thought. How could have she known about Zürich ? Ich brauche Hilfe She said to herself.


End file.
